Josh's Split Personality
by fanfiction9821
Summary: One Josh becomes six as a result of a mishap caused by Manik. Now, Manik will have to round them all up in order to restore Josh to his former self. Can he do it or will he lose his best friend forever?
1. One Becomes Six

"Are you sure this'll work, Uncle Thunder," Josh asked as he stood in a glass tube.

"I'm certain it will. There is a 98% chance you'll survive this experiment," Thunder responded.

"What about the other two percent?"

"Well, that percentage means you'll die a slow but vicious demise."

"Oh, that makes me a whole lot safer," Josh said sarcastically.

"It seems you truly are Rocket's son," Thunder said as he prepared to conduct his experiment.

"How so?"

"You've inherited his sense of sarcasm."

"You noticed," Josh asked.

"Indeed," Thunder responded as he finished his preparations.

"Are you ready, Josh?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then, let the experiment commence," Thunder said before starting his experiment.

"You will feel some electricity course your body, but it shouldn't be enough to kill you."

"Good. I still have a life to live," Josh said.

"Calm down, Josh. You'll be okay," Manik said as he sipped his soda.

"How did you get in here, Manik," Thunder asked.

"The door wasn't exactly blocking my way. It's been out of commision ever since Josh knocked it off its hinges."

"Don't remind me about that. I still have nightmares involving my werehog episode."

"Sorry, Josh. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Manik said.

"It's all right, Manik. Just don't do it next time," Josh said.

"Manik, would you be so kind as to step away from the control console?"

"Why?"

"Because the liquid may short-circuit the machine and cause Josh to die," Thunder answered.

"Manik, you heard the man. Get away from the console."

"Fine. I'll be over there," Manik said as he walked over to a corner of the room.

"Great. Now that crisis has been averted, it's time the experiment continued."

"Can't wait," Josh said sarcastically.

"There's that sarcasm again."

"Can it, Manik."

"Thunder, can you read me? Thunder, come in," Rocket said as his face appeared on the communicator built into the console.

"What seems to be the trouble, Rocket? I am quite busy," Thunder said.

"Tails desperately needs your assisistance with a matter that has come up."

"Very well. Tell Miles I'll be there in five minutes."

"I'll pass along the message," Rocket said before ending the transmission.

"It seems I have to step out for a few minutes. Josh, will you be okay while I take care of matters," Thunder asked.

"Of course I will. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Josh said.

"Excellent. I'll be back. Farewell." Thunder then walked out of the room before going up to the surface and flying over to Team New Mobotropolis HQ.

"Good, Thunder's gone. Now I can mess around with this," Manik said as he walked to the control console. Once he had taken a seat, Manik had put his soda on the top of the console.

"Manik, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Relax, Josh. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Oh, wait. I could die," Josh said.

"Calm down. That'll never happen," Manik said, unaware he had knocked his soda off the top of the console and onto the controls. The soda interacted with the electronics and caused everything to malfunction.

"Manik, do something!"

"I'm trying!" Manik's attempts to prevent a catastrophe were not enough to stop the machine from exploding.

"Josh, are you okay," Manik asked as the smoke from the explosion lingered in the air.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Josh said as the smoke began to clear. When the smoke had disappeared completely, Manik was surprised to see six Joshes before him.

"Oh, no. Okay. Which of you is Josh?"

"I'm Josh," one of the Joshes said.

"Or maybe I'm Josh," another Josh said.

"I know I'm definitely Josh," another Josh said.

"Oh, man. Gotta find a fix to this. I have to before Thunder comes back," Manik said seconds before Thunder came back into the room.

"Manik, I trust everything is as I left it," Thunder said before seeing the six Joshes before him.

"I know this looks bad, but I can assure you I have no part in this."

"Yes, you did," all six Joshes said.

"Be quiet," Manik said to the Joshes.

"Which one of you is the real Josh?"

"I am!"

"Yeah, I already asked them that."

"I've gathered that, Manik. The only problem is that there are six Joshes when there is supposed to be only one. We have to fuse them back together into one Josh," Thunder said.

"That might be a bit of a problem," Manik said.

"Quite a problem indeed."


	2. Manik's Mission Begins

"This is definitely a problem," Sonia said as she, Shade, Lara, and Dominic looked at the six Joshes scattered around the room.

"I said it was when I called you guys," Manik said.

"Okay, let's get a grip on this situation. There are six Joshes, each representing a part of Josh," Shade said.

"That's right, but how can we tell what each Josh represents," Lara asked.

"That's why I told you to bring what I told you to. I'm hoping that we can identify each Josh by what his interests are. Now, hand me the burlap sack."

"There you are, but you better be careful with those shades. That's my only pair," Dominic said as he handed Manik the sack he had in his hand.

"Wow. I thought you would have more of these, Dominic," Manik said as he looked inside the bag.

"Don't try my patience, Acorn. Like my dad, I have a really short fuse."

"Okay. Let's see. Josh's football goes to him. Head's up."

"Got it," Athlete Josh said as he caught the football Manik had thrown to him. Manik then reached into the sack again and got out Josh's PSP.

"Josh's PSP goes to you," Manik said as he handed the PSP to another Josh.

"Thanks," Gamer Josh said as he turned on the PSP.

"No problem." Manik then pulled out a chemistry book before handing it to one of the other Joshes in the room.

"Thank you," Scholar Josh said as he took the book from Manik.

"Next is a spare pair of Dominic's sunglasses and a spare leather jacket. Those are yours, I believe," Manik said as he handed the sunglasses and jacket to a Josh that was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, bro. I appreciate the gifts," Cool Josh said as he put on the sunglasses, jacket, and boots.

"Let's see. What else is in here?" Manik then pulled out Josh's iPhone before handing it to a Josh sitting on the floor.

"Thanks," Music Lover Josh said before turning on the iPhone and putting on Linkin Park's 'Shadow of the Day'. Manik then set the burlap sack down before walking over to another Josh standing by the wall.

"What do you want," Movie Buff Josh asked.

"I just need to ask you something," Manik responded.

"Shoot."

"Besides voicing Simba in The Lion King, what else is Matthew Broderick known for?"

"Easy. Nick Tatapolous in Godzilla, John Brown in Inspector Gadget, Hubble in Good Boy!, Steve Finch in Deck the Halls, and the title character in both The Tale of Desperaux and Ferris Bueller's Day Off," MB Josh answered.

"Thanks," Manik said before walking over to the others.

"Well," Lara asked.

"The one I threw the football to is the athlete in Josh, the one with the PSP is the gamer side of Josh, the one with the chemistry book is the scholar side, the one with Dominic's sunglasses and jacket is the cool side of Josh, and the one leaning against that wall right over there is the movie buff side of Josh."

"So it should be easy to get them all back together into one Josh, right?"

"That's right, Sonia. We just have to know a way to get them all back into the machine once Thunder's fixing it," Manik said, unaware of the six Joshes walking out of the room.

"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta split." Cool Josh then walked off, leaving the other five Joshes to themselves.

"I'm afraid I must depart as well. I sense a library filled to capacity with literature. Farewell." Scholar Josh walked off, leaving Gamer Josh, MB Josh, and ML Josh to themselves.

"I guess I could always find an arcade somewhere."

"That has to be some kind of concert nearby."

"And I have to see what kind of movies are out in theaters."

"And I have to find something to do out here besides sit around."

"See ya," MB Josh, ML Josh, Athlete Josh, and Gamer Josh said before going their separate ways.

"Okay, let's get to work." Manik then turned around to find out that all six Joshes have already left.

"Nice going, Manik. You should've been watching them."

"I couldn't watch them because I was too busy laying out a plan to fuse them back into one Josh," Manik countered.

"Whatever. Someone has to go after them," Dominic said.

"That's right. We have to split up."

"Oh, no. You're the one who caused this to happen, so you have to clean up your mess," Sonia said.

"That's right. If someone should capture them, it should be you."

"No way! It's too big a job. Thunder, back me up here," Manik said.

"I must agree with them, Manik. You are the one who broke Josh into six different personalities and it's up to you to get them back together," Thunder said.

"Can't we at least talk about it?"

"Go," Sonia, Shade, Dominic, Lara, and Thunder all said.

"You people are the worst," Manik said before walking out the door and beginning his mission to round up all the Joshes.


	3. Halfway Done

"If I was a gamer, where would I be," Manik asked himself as he walked through the streets of Station Square. He stopped by a lamppost for a quick breather before he could continue his search for Athlete Josh, Gamer Josh, Scholar Josh, Music Lover Josh, Cool Josh, and Movie Buff Josh.

"This is hopeless. I'll never find all those Joshes. I really messed up this time." Manik then started walking around before seeing Gamer Josh in a nearby arcade with a crowd surrounding him.

"What is going on over there," Manik muttered as he walked over to the arcade.

"Come on! You've got this," one of the crowd members shouted.

"You can get it," another crowd member shouted.

"Come on, baby," Gamer Josh said as he continued to advance to the high score of Alien Exterminator.

"I don't believe this." Manik then saw a surge protector near Alien Exterminator and decided to take action.

"Let's go. I'm almost there." Before Gamer Josh could beat the high score on Alien Exterminator, the game shut down.

"No," Gamer Josh said before seeing Manik with the plug for Alien Exterminator in his plug.

"Put it back right now! I need to get the high score!"

"Later. Right now, you need to come with me," Manik said as he grabbed Gamer Josh's wrist.

"Forget it! I don't want to go back to what I was before," Gamer Josh said before pulling his wrist out of Manik's grasp.

"You have to."

"Give me the plug."

"No. You're not getting the plug back until you come with me," Manik said.

"Fine. Just put the plug back in," Gamer Josh said.

"How do I know you won't pull a fast one on me and keep playing the game?"

"You don't trust me."

"Not in the least," Manik said.

"Smart hedgehog. Throw the plug to the ground and take me away," Gamer Josh said.

"Fair enough." Manik then dropped the plug before putting his hand on Gamer Josh's shoulder.

"One down, five to go," Manik said as he led Gamer Josh out of the arcade.

"Good luck. The other five Joshes won't be as easy to capture as I was."

"The tougher the challenge, the better."

* * *

"Stay here," Manik said to Gamer Josh said before stepping into the concert hall Mina Mongoose was performing in. His ears were bombarded with music as he entered the building.

"Where is he?" Manik then spotted Music Lover Josh in a part of the crowd that was listening to Mina's music.

"Got you," Manik said as he walked through the crowd.

"Let's go. I have to get you back to base."

"Gladly. This chick isn't that good anyway. I prefer Linkin Park, Nickelback, and All-American Rejects over Mina Mongoose. Those are great music artists," ML Josh said before he began walking through the crowd.

"Don't forget Van Halen, Aerosmith, and Crush 40," Manik said as he followed ML Josh through the crowd.

"Right. I forgot those three. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Got him," Gamer Josh asked as Manik and ML Josh walked out of the building.

"I did and I only have four more to go," Manik responded.

"You're gonna need all the luck you need then," ML Josh said.

"Why's that?"

"Because Scholar Josh and Cool Josh won't be easy to capture."

"Why would that be," Manik asked.

"I'll leave that for you to find out," ML Josh said.

"Why wouldn't Scholar Josh and Cool Josh be easy? I just don't get what he means by that." Manik then brought himself back to reality after seeing Gamer Josh and Music Lover Josh walked off.

"Hey, wait up," Manik said before trying to catch up with the two Joshes.

* * *

"Interesting selection of movies," Movie Buff Josh said as he looked at a box set containing all five Air Bud movies. After leaving, MB Josh found a vendor that was selling his collection of movies.

"What do you think? Like it or not," the vendor asked.

"I do. This is an excellent series of movies."

"My son thought the same thing when I got him this."

"I'll take it," MB Josh said.

"Great. That'll be ten dollars," the vendor said.

"Gladly." MB Josh then paid the price for the Air Bud collection before being grabbed by Manik.

"Hey, let go of me," MB Josh said.

"Sorry, but I'm under strict orders to bring you and everyone else back to base."

"But I have a collection of Air Bud movies to watch."

"Tough chunks. Let's go," Manik said before hauling MB Josh away.

"Three down, three to go."


	4. The Setback

"Was is really necessary for you to cuff us together like this," Gamer Josh asked as he, Music Lover Josh, and Movie Buff Josh walked in a straight line behind Manik.

"Yes, because I'm sure you would go running back to that arcade and the other Josh would be watching Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch if I didn't," Manik said in response to Gamer Josh's question.

"He's got a point," ML Josh said.

"Thank you. Now to find those other three Joshes." All three Joshes and Manik then passed a field that Athlete Josh and the rest of his team was using for football.

"Warden."

"What," Manik asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Over there," ML Josh said. Manik then looked to see Athlete Josh there at the field.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime." Manik then walked up to the field's edge and waited for the right moment.

"Come on," Manik said seconds before the football came flying to him. Before he could hit, he put out his hands and caught the ball easily.

"Nice catch," Athlete Josh said.

"Thanks."

"How about you play with us?"

"Can't, because you're coming with me," Manik said.

"Fine. Sorry, guys. I guess I'll see you around," Athlete Josh said before walking towards the others.

"Where'd you three go?"

"Mina Mongoose concert," ML Josh said.

"Arcade in Station Square."

"I just walked around until I found a guy that was selling his movie collection," MB Josh said.

"Did you score anything," Athlete Josh asked.

"Just the entire Air Bud film series I was planning to watch."

"All right! Sports movies are my favorite kind of movies."

"Calm down, you two. Maybe you can watch the movies after you're fused back into one Josh."

"First, you have to round up Cool Josh and Scholar Josh."

"Right. You told me those two would be a challenge. What did you mean by that," Manik asked.

"I'll never tell," ML Josh responded.

"You're just willing to leave me hanging like that?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, that isn't a quality of Josh," Manik said.

"What isn't," ML Josh asked.

"Keeping important information from someone."

"I just want you to find out on your own."

"Guess I will," Manik said before walking off.

* * *

"You four stay here while I go after Scholar Josh."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure Athlete Josh won't go in there unless there's a biography on Peyton Manning," ML Josh said.

"Hey," Athlete Josh said.

"Well, you would."

"Stay here," Manik said before entering the library. He then looked around for Scholar Josh, unaware of the fact that he was being watched.

"I have been waiting for you, Manik," Scholar Josh said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You need to come with me."

"Maybe after the battle."

"What battle," Manik asked.

"Surely, you did not think I would go willingly," Scholar Josh said.

"Actually, I thought you would."

"Well, I will not until you can defeat me while in my element."

"Here," Manik asked.

"Of course," Scholar Josh said before using his powers to manipulate the books around him.

"What's going on?"

"Your challenge. If you can defeat me, then I will go with you. Simple enough?"

"Yeah," Manik responded.

"Then let us begin," Scholar Josh said before throwing the books Manik's way. Manik fell to the floor and watched as the books hit the wall.

"Man, that was close." The minute Manik got up, he saw that Scholar Josh had disappeared.

"Where'd he go," Manik asked himself as he looked around the library. After three minutes of searching, Manik was unable to locate Scholar Josh.

"Looks like Cool Josh is my next target since Scholar Josh just flew the coop." Manik then exited the library and saw the handcuffs that bound Music Lover Josh, Movie Buff Josh, and Gamer Josh together on the ground and broken.

"Looks like they amscrayed too. Guess I'll have to do this all over again," Manik said as he looked at the busted cuffs.


	5. Defeating Scholar Josh

"Great. First, I round up four out of the six Joshes. Then, I lose them. This is really turning out to be a good day for me," Manik said as he sat on a park bench, thinking about his failure of a mission. He was unaware that he was being watched by Gamer Josh, Athlete Josh, Music Lover Josh, and Movie Buff Josh.

"Maybe running off wasn't such a good idea after all," Gamer Josh said.

"That's kind of what I've been saying, guys," ML Josh said.

"You all know what we have to do," MB Josh said.

"Surrender ourselves willingly," Athlete Josh guessed.

"Exactly. Come on." The Joshes then got up and walked over to Manik, who then looked up to see them all there.

"Guys, you came back."

"Yeah. We shouldn't have run off like that. We're willing to go with you," MB Josh said.

"That's good, but first we have to defeat Scholar Josh," Manik said.

"Oh, that'll be easy."

"How so?"

"Because, like Scholar Josh, we have our own kind of power," ML Josh responded.

"Like what," Manik asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Why are you always keeping things from me?"

"It's more fun for you to find out the moment it's necessary than before that very moment," ML Josh said.

"Now you definitely sound like Josh," Manik remarked.

"Thanks. Now we just have to find Scholar Josh."

"I think I know just where to look."

* * *

"Interesting," Scholar Josh said as he read through The Gift.

"He should be in here," ML Josh said as he, Manik, MB Josh, and Athlete Josh stood in front of the Station Square library.

"Good. About time we settled our score." Manik and the other Joshes walked in and immediately split up in order to better find Scholar Josh.

"They're here. I can sense their presence." Scholar Josh then put his book down on the table before getting up and disappearing into the bookcase behind him.

"Where are you?" ML Josh kept walking through the library, trying to locate Scholar Josh.

"You have all returned," Scholar Josh said, getting the attention of ML Josh, Gamer Josh, Athlete Josh, MB Josh, and Manik.

"You may have run the first time, but now you're coming with me," Manik said.

"Oh, I will, but you will have to defeat me first."

"I know. This time, I have the other Joshes to help me out."

"Very well, then. Let the battle commence," Scholar Josh said before he, Manik, and the other four Joshes disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Seconds after they had disappeared from Mobius, Scholar Josh, Manik, Gamer Josh, Athlete Josh, ML Josh, and MB Josh reappeared in a world far different from theirs.

"Where are we," Manik asked.

"In my element, of course. Where else would we do battle?"

"He has a point," ML Josh said.

"Indeed I do. Now, let us begin," Scholar Josh said before summoning five books to his side. He then laid them out in front of him seconds before they turned into hulking giants.

"Whoa! What the heck?"

"That's his power. Scholar Josh is able to manipulate any kind of book."

"Does that include...," Manik started before the fist of one of the giants came down close to him. Luckily for him, Manik was pulled out of the way by ML Josh before he could be crushed.

"No, it doesn't. You're lucky it doesn't," ML Josh said before unleashing a deafening screech of sound that tore apart one of the giants.

"Amazing."

"Just like Scholar Josh, we have our own powers. I'm able to manipulate sound."

"I can manipulate earth," Athlete Josh said before slamming his fists and creating a shockwave that brought a giant to the ground.

"And I'm able to create illusions to fool my opponents," MB Josh said before creating six copies of himself to fool the giant he was fighting.

"Impossible! Surely, you don't believe you can defeat me quite easily."

"Well, we do," ML Josh said.

"Then let's see if Manik can defeat me all by himself," Scholar Josh said before turning the other four Joshes into paper.

"No fair! I didn't prepare for this," Gamer Josh said.

"Don't worry. I got this," Manik said.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me and my minions."

"Oh, we'll see." Manik then rolled into a spin and tore through the rest of the giants.

"It seems you have quite a few skills. But I wonder if it will be enough to defeat me," Scholar Josh said before gathering the remains of his fallen soldiers and combining them with his own form. Seconds later, Manik was looking at Scholar Josh's enhanced form.

"I doubt you will be enough to defeat me!"

"I may not be enough, but I can try to defeat you," Manik said before going into another spin and aiming himself at Scholar Josh only to be knocked away.

"You are weak! You will never defeat me," Scholar Josh said as Manik lied in front of him.

"He may be weak, but he's not alone," Sonia said before she, Shade, Lara, and Dominic appeared in front of Manik.

"You came?"

"We thought you were punished enough and decided to help you out," Lara said.

"Good, because I might need your help with this," Manik said as Shade and Dominic helped him to his feet.

"You may have stronger forces, but even they won't be enough to defeat me!"

"We'll see about that." Lara and Sonia then morphed into action before bringing out their weapons.

"Let's see how you last against my fans and Sonia's arrows," Lara said before she and Sonia jumped off the platform they, Dominic, Shade, and Manik were on. They then used their weapons to vanquish Scholar Josh.

"No," Scholar Josh cried out as he and everyone else came back into reality.

"I must admit, you two truly bested me. I agreed I would go willingly and I shall. But be warned; the final Josh will be your greatest challenge."


	6. Defeating Cool Josh

"We just have to find Cool Josh and that's the mission," Manik said.

"Nice plan, but you forgot one thing," Cool Josh said before Manik, Sonia, Lara, Shade, and Dominic turned around to see him standing on one of the nearby rooftops.

"What exactly did we forget," Dominic asked.

"You forgot the fact that I ain't going back with those other five stiffs. I like being part of the outside world and I'm not about to fuse back into one person."

"Too bad. You're coming with us one way or another, so it's probably smarter to give up now when you've got the chance," Lara said.

"Fine. You got me, officer. I'll come down right now," Cool Josh said before jumping down from the rooftop and landing on his feet.

"Let's go, buddy. And I want those shades back."

"Fine. You can have them back." Cool Josh then pulled his sunglasses off before handing them over to Dominic.

"There you go," Cool Josh said as he handed Dominic the sunglasses.

"Thanks," Dominic said before Cool Josh grabbed his wrist.

"What the...?" Dominic was cut off mid-sentence when ice covered his entire body.

"Think I'm called Cool Josh just because of how I look? Think again, losers! I'm able to freeze anyone on the spot before they have time to blink."

"You're not gonna get away with this, you know."

"I think I will and you'll let me," Cool Josh said.

"The heck we will. You're going down." Lara then morphed into action before bringing out her Omega Fans. The minute she tried to strike, Cool Josh froze her by stopping her Omega Fans short.

"Two down, three to go." Cool Josh then summoned a storm of ice shards and aimed them at Shade, Sonia, and Manik. Sonia and Manik were able to avoid the shards with ease, but Shade's shirt was torn by one of the shards.

"My shirt! That does it! Chaos Spear," Shade said before forming a Chaos Spear and launching it at Cool Josh.

"Nice try," Cool Josh said before catching the Chaos Spear before it could strike him and freezing it.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"I like to see you try." Cool Josh then rolled up into a sphere of ice before launching himself at Shade and knocking him off his feet.

"Man, that hurt," Shade said as he lied on the ground.

"I'm glad it did," Cool Josh said as he freed himself from the ice sphere.

"Don't think you'll win. This battle isn't over yet." Shade then threw a punch at Cool Josh, who caught it before freezing Shade.

"It's over now. Just two more to go." Cool Josh then formed an Ice Bow before grabbing an Ice Arrow and aiming it at Sonia.

"Say good night," Cool Josh said before releasing the arrow and watching it launch itself at Sonia's heart. Seconds before Sonia could become frozen much like the others, Manik pushed her out of the way, took the shot, and felt the sheer coldness of the arrow freeze his body solid.

"Damn it!"

"Manik, are you all right," Sonia asked.

"He can't hear you. None of your friends can hear you," Cool Josh said before creating an Ice Hammer. "You're the last to fall, Sonia. If you're smart, you would give up right now."

"She is smart, but she'd never surrender to the likes of you," Josh said as he appeared as a spirit.

"Impossible," Cool Josh said.

"Josh, you're really here."

"I am, Sonia, but only as a spirit. That doesn't matter. It's about time someone taught this guy a lesson."

"How are we gonna do that," Sonia asked.

"Just stand completely still," Josh said before fusing himself with Sonia. The fusion caused Sonia's fur to become a mix of brown and black and one of her eyes to become golden.

"This is how we're gonna teach Cool Josh a lesson?"

'You guessed it. It's the only way. With my powers, it's a guaranteed victory.'

"A fusion with the spirit of your boyfriend won't do anything. I'm still gonna win and you know it, Sonia."

"That's entirely your opinion. You're the one who'll go down in defeat," Sonia said before her arms turned into Earth Hammers. "Amazing."

'This is the kind of power I have, hon. Just let me do the work, not being sexist or anything,' Josh's spirit said.

"It's alright. I know what you mean," Sonia said before using her Earth Hammers to send a shockwave through the ground that knocked Cool Josh off his feet.

"Uncool! That was seriously not cool," Cool Josh said as he got to his feet.

"What do you know about being cool?"

"You did not just ask me that question. Now you're really gonna get it! Ice Blade Slash!"

"Fire Shield," Sonia called out as she made a shield of pure fire that deflected Cool Josh's attack.

"Looks like that fusion did do something after all," Cool Josh said.

"You got that right."

"But that still doesn't give you the edge over me! Ice Wave!"

"Lunar Blaster," Sonia called out before shooting a beam of pure lunar energy and destroying the Ice Wave.

"Care to give up now?"

"Never," Cool Josh said, exhausted.

"Sounds like you're about to drop to the floor," Sonia said.

"Then you're hearing things. Ice Punch!"

"Electric Punch!" Cool Josh and Sonia's attacks met each other and created a blast of energy that knocked both of them back. At both ends, Sonia and C. Josh lied on the ground, each covered with dirt and bruises from the bout.

"Give up yet," Sonia asked as she and C. Josh got up from the ground.

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings," C. Josh said before collapsing to the ground.

"Game, set, and match. Now to get these Joshes fused back together."


	7. Six Become One

"Scholar Josh, if you would be so kind," Sonia said as she and Scholar Josh stood in front of a glass cylinder.

"Certainly," S. Josh said before stepping into the glass cylinder.

"Movie Buff Josh," Lara said.

"Say no more. I know the drill," MB Josh said before stepping into the cylinder before him.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro. You're exactly like me," Dominic said as he and Cool Josh stood in front of another glass cylinder.

"Yeah. Between you and me, that chick Sonia is one tough girl," C. Josh said before stepping into his cylinder.

"This is the end of the line, guys," Music Lover Josh said.

"Seems that way," Gamer Josh said.

"We had a good run," Athlete Josh said.

"We sure did." A. Josh, G. Josh, and ML Josh then stepped into their respective glass cylinders.

"Are all the Joshes in position," Thunder asked.

"Looks that way," Shade said.

"Excellent. Then the fusion commence." Thunder then started the sequence that would blend all six Joshes back into one single Josh. The machinery of the cylinders hummed as they started to fuse all the Joshes back into one. A few moments later, all six electrical currents from the cylinders fused into one before following the wire back to the cylinder behind Thunder.

"Man, anyone who's smart would not want to go in there," Josh said as he stepped out of the cylinder.

"You're back, Josh," Manik said.

"You bet your ass, Manik. I'm back and I'm here to stay."

"That is really good news."

"Yeah. Now could someone explain what happened to me while I had my out-of-body experience," Josh asked.

"We can explain the whole thing over at Uncle Chuck's Diner," Sonia said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you want to come with us, Thunder?"

"No. Go and enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine here," Thunder said.

"All right. Come on, guys. We're wasting daylight," Josh said before he and everyone else left to go eat.

"Enjoy your life, Josh. You have the rest of it to look forward to."

* * *

"Wait. So my spirit fused with Sonia and gave her all my powers?"

"We may have been frozen at the time, but we saw the entire battle. Sonia unleashing her Earth Hammers, Lunar Blaster, and Fire Shield. It was incredible. You should've been there, Josh."

"Too bad. That sounded like an amazing battle to me," Josh said before taking a bite out of his chili dog.

"Trust me, it was. You should've seen me. I was a powerhouse against that guy," Sonia said.

"Man, I always miss the good stuff."

"Oh, you were there, Josh. Just not entirely," Manik said.

"Hey, what happened to your shirt, Shade," Josh asked.

"Oh, that was a result of me being in the crossfire."

"Anyway, you had to be there to see Sonia unleash her fury on Cool Josh. It was spectacular," Lara said.

"Okay, Lara. That's enough praise."

"No, praise is good. That means you're well on your way to becoming a true hero."

"You really think so," Sonia asked.

"I know so, hon. Your star is definitely on the rise," Josh said.

"Get a room, you two. Everyone else here doesn't need to see you being like that," Dominic said.

"Shut up, Dominic," Josh and Sonia both said.

"Anyway, I hear that there's gonna be a renaissance fair soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw it somewhere. We should go check it out," Lara said.

"No thanks, Lara. That isn't my kind of place."

"Well, I think it sounds like a great place to go. We have to check it out," Josh said.

"We should. Knights, jesters, princesses. It definitely sounds like a blast."

"Maybe to you," Dominic muttered.

"Then it's decided. We're going to that renaissance fair."


End file.
